


The Queens of Stormholt Part 6: Just Another Day

by KennaxVal



Category: The Crown & the Flame (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 22:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	The Queens of Stormholt Part 6: Just Another Day

Winter Solstice was a very special time in Stormholt, with Kenna and Val’s friends visiting them every year for a grand celebration. Because it was so cold and windy that night, Val spent most of her time wrapping her arms around Kenna to keep her warm. It felt wonderful to have Val’s body heat near her and even though Kenna and Val were having fun, they were also feeling restless.

“Damn it, Kenna, this dress is so itchy! I hate having to be so formal.” 

“I know Val, but at least I let you do your hair the way you like.” 

Shrugging, Val brushed a hair away from her face as if Kenna’s comment made her aware that it had been there. 

“Let me ask you something Val, why did we agree to eat dinner outside?” 

While stroking Kenna’s back, Val gave her a smirk, “so that I can hold you tight, of course.” With an amorous look, Kenna eyed Val up and down, before pressing her hands all over Val’s body. 

“You’re not wearing anything underneath that dress are you?” 

Grinning at Kenna, Val nodded, “You know me too well. But I’m pretty sure it’s not just me.” Knowing that she had been caught, she smiled at Val, “I suppose you’ll have to find out later.” Most of the guests already left the table and were mingling. As Val observed the way Kenna’s hair flowed in the wind, she had a hard time concentrating on anything else.

“… and that’s how I developed this prosthetic arm. I… Val! Are you even listening?” 

“What? Oh yeah, very funny, Whitlock.” 

“Val! It’s not supposed to be funny, it’s supposed to be interesting!” 

“Ok, then it’s really interesting,” Val said with her eyes locked on Kenna, not fully aware of anything but her wife. 

“Ugh, I don’t know why I try with you, maybe Lia will be more considerate.” 

With that, Whitlock walked off, leaving Val alone with her wife. 

“Kenna, this shouldn’t be possible, but when you’re bathed in moonlight, you’re even more beautiful.” 

Placing her hand on Val’s thigh, Kenna smiled and gave her a kiss. 

“Funny, I was just thinking the same thing about you, my gorgeous wife.” 

Kenna looked around to see if anyone was paying attention to them. Satisfied that they weren’t being watched, Kenna said to Val, “Let’s go to our room, I have something that I must show you.” 

As soon as they entered their splendid room, Val’s eyes were fixed on her wife and the dress she was wearing. 

“So, what did you need to show me?” 

“Only this,” said Kenna as she dropped her dress to the floor, standing completely naked. The diamonds that lined the dress sparkled against the candlelight in the room. Even though Val hated dressing formally, she loved the way that dress looked on Kenna, but she loved it even more on their bedroom floor. “Happy Winter Solstice,” Kenna said, with an inviting look on her face.   
Of course, Val eagerly took the opportunity to remove her own dress. They studied the nude form of the other as they walked toward each other. Holding hands, they smiled at each other for a moment. The crackling of the fire was the only sound until Val broke the silence. 

“I feel like an idiot for asking this, but what about the party? They’ll notice that we’re gone.” 

Placing her hands on Val’s waist, Kenna gave her a kiss before telling her, “it doesn’t matter. They’ll be fine without us. Besides, we’ll see them in the morning… maybe the afternoon” Val winked at her wife, “Oh definitely the afternoon, we’re going to have so much fun with each other. Happy Winter Solstice, gorgeous; may every holiday be like this.” 

The bed looked incredibly inviting as they walked over so they could express their love physically. Just before they got in, Kenna gave Val’s backside a hard smack. “You minx,” the mercenary exclaimed, rubbing her cheeks. 

“What’s the matter, beautiful? You can dish it out, but you can’t take it?”

“Believe me, Kenna, I’m never going to complain about you smacking my ass. In fact, want some more?” 

Val stuck out her backside, only for Kenna to tell her that there would be more of that later. She laid Val on the bed, with her behind facing up. Kenna gently rubbed Val’s cheeks and gave them a kiss. It was spectacular. The muscles in Val’s backside were incredibly strong, yet the skin was so smooth and soft.   
“If my ass is even half as great as yours, it’s no wonder you’re always doing that to me.” 

“Your ass is pretty damn perfect, Kenna. No way is mine better than yours.”

Flipping Val onto her back, Kenna kissed her repeatedly until the kissing turned into something more… 

The Queens of Stormholt had just made love and they were both still breathing heavily. For a few minutes, they laid down facing one another and looked into each other’s eyes. Taking the Warrior Queen by the shoulders, Val started kissing her on the neck, including her ticklish spot under her ear. Her fingers moved all over Kenna’s body, tickling her everywhere. 

“Gods Val, you just love tickling me, don’t you?” 

“Of course, Kenna, I adore the sound of your laughter.” 

Val held Kenna closer as she put up a mild fight. She liked to pretend she hated it when Val tickled her, but she was never very convincing. After a while, Val stopped to put one arm around her wife and cupped Kenna’s face with her free hand. The Mercenary kissed Kenna as if her life depended on it, with Kenna matching the intensity. A variety of kisses ensued. Some were light and playful, others were deep and passionate. 

When they stopped for a moment, it was obvious that Val had something on her mind. Finally, she spoke up, “Kenna, I’ve wanted to ask you for so time now, why me? Everyone in the world is in love with you. Literally, anyone would’ve married you if you asked them. Hells, I bet even Azura would’ve given it all up for you. You’re beyond beautiful, you have a wonderful sense of humor, you’re warm-hearted, you’re incredibly smart, you spank better than anyone and you work miracles with your tongue. You’re everything a person could want.” 

It was one of those rare moments when Val made Kenna blush. She placed her hands on Val’s face and gave her a long kiss. “Because, my beautiful Val, you’re everything that I could ever want. I feel like we were custom made for each other. Everything about you is perfection and I could never be happy without you.” As her eyes began to water, Val pulled her wife into a tight hug. 

“Oh Kenna, I love you so much!”

“I love you too, Val, with all my heart.” 

Looking at Val with a combination of love and lust, Kenna asked her, “Are you ready for our bath?” 

“C’mon sweetcheeks, you know how much I love bathing with you. Gods know we’re sweaty enough to need it.” 

No matter how cold it was, the sexual activity between Kenna and Val always worked up a sweat. It didn’t bother them because they loved the smell of one another. In fact, when they were sweaty, they really went crazy smelling each other’s odor. Still, it was so pleasant to take a bath together, they insisted on it every night. 

Steam rose from the bath as Kenna bent over to check if the water was hot enough to go in. Val was enjoying the view of Kenna’s backside while she checked the water. She then raced over and smacked the Warrior Queen on the behind. 

“You minx!” 

Kenna stood up and chased her wife around their room. After catching her, Kenna began spanking Val aggressively, with the Mercenary spanking back. They were firm, but not too hard with the spanking. It was just enough for it to be fun for them. Laughing, they collapsed on the bed and intertwined their legs.   
“Gods I love you, Val.” 

Val gave Kenna a long kiss before replying, “I love you too, Kenna. I love you so much so that sometimes, I feel like my body is going to explode.” 

“I know what you mean, Val. I often don’t understand how I’m physically capable of enduring this much excitement and happiness. Thank you for being who you are, my love.”

Feeling the sides of Kenna’s torso, Val looked deep into her eyes, making a face that communicated her love. Kisses were placed all over Kenna’s breasts and her nipples were, delicately grazed by Val’s teeth. They ran their fingers through one another’s pubic hair, palming each other’s vaginas. They both felt moisture coming out.

“So, I take it you want seconds, don’t you?” 

With her eyes half closed, Kenna almost wasn’t sure if it was real life or one of her sexual fantasies. “Gods yes, I do,” Kenna said, “but I can tell I’m not the only one.” Flashing Kenna a smile that warmed the Warrior Queen’s heart, Val said, “your tongue is always welcome inside of me.” They kept their hands on each other’s vagina’s as they took in the feel. They loved how the heat felt against their hand. The Mercenary twirled Kenna’s pubic hair with her fingers and rubbed the Warrior Queen’s labia. Kenna’s body began to shake; Val was certainly the expert on how to touch her queen. 

Val had barely entered her wife’s body when she took in how the walls of Kenna’s vagina felt against her tongue. She focused on Kenna’s body language, making sure she would achieve the maximum amount of pleasure for the warrior queen. Kenna pushed her wife’s head in deeper then started to claw the mercenaries back. Not only did Val not mind, she found it quite arousing. She loved tasting her queen and went as deep as she possibly could. 

“OH, GODS VAL! DON’T STOP! DON’T STOP! OH, GODS VAL!” 

Licking her lips, Val made sure she tasted every last drop of her wife. She caressed Kenna’s breasts and gave her kisses all over the face while the warrior queen caught her breath. Sliding off Kenna and onto her back, Val readied herself to receive. Kenna laid down on top of the Mercenary with their faces an inch apart. Leaning in, she whispered to Val, “you’re everything a woman could want, now let me make you feel wonderful.” 

Val nearly hyperventilated with excitement, the sheets were becoming soaked with their combined moisture. Val’s breasts were squeezed while Kenna gave her several long kisses on the lips. She laid her head on Val’s stomach while fingering the inside of the Mercenary. Val enjoyed that experience but knew her wife had more for her. Kenna kissed Val’s inner things and then her lower lips several times before going inside. Kenna knew the inside of Val like the back of her hand. She knew exactly how to give her wife the best experience. Val’s hips gyrated as Kenna gave her quite the orgasmic experience. 

“OH, HELLS YEAH KENNA! YES! YES! YES!” 

As Val caught her breath, Kenna pulled out one of Val’s hairs from her mouth. 

“I believe this belongs you.” 

They both laughed as Kenna laid down on top of Val and they took a few minutes to relax in each other’s arms. Eventually, they got up to take their bath. Kenna sat on Val’s lap while she was soaped up by the Mercenary. They were both glowing and had smiles that could light up the Five Kingdoms. With tears forming in her eyes, Kenna held Val close in the bath and looked lovingly into her eyes. 

“Val, I wish there was a way for me to convey how much I love you. You’ve changed me in such a profound way. Whenever my heart beats, I swear I can hear the name ‘Val’ each time. I love you so much that I miss you even when we’re together.”

Val teared up as well, “Kenna, I’ve spent years trying to find the words for how much I love you. I’ve read many poems and sonnets, but none of them do justice to how I feel about you. Your beauty, your kindness, everything about you goes beyond the human experience. You are my Goddess, Kenna, and my love for you is all consuming. You’ve given my life meaning and value. Of course, I’m still trying to put words into my feelings. Maybe there are no words, maybe we need to just hold each other and communicate through our bodies.” 

Kenna and Val kissed each other over and over again, the passion was thick in the air. As Val sat on Kenna’s lap getting washed by her wife, the Warrior Queen’s touch made everything feel surreal to the Mercenary. She aggressively kissed Kenna before telling her, “Oh Gods, I must have you again; you’re just so damn beautiful.” 

“Absolutely, my lovely Val, I want you again too. Of course, that means we’ll need to take a second bath.” 

Raising her eyebrow Val replied, “You say that like it’s a bad thing.” As she ran her fingers through Val’s auburn hair, Kenna smiled at her wife and said to her, “Val, you are my Goddess too, so let’s go worship each other.”

Making their way to bed, these women prepped themselves for another round of intense romance. For any other couple, it would have been the greatest sexual and romantic experience ever, but for the Queens of Stormholt, it was just another day in their perfect marriage.


End file.
